Falling in Love Is so Hard on the Knees
by breenieweenie
Summary: ONESHOT.Alternate Universe: I'm major in love, but in all minor keys 'cause falling in love is so hard on the knees. KagMir


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character mentioned within or the title of this awesome Aerosmith song either. ;[**

**Warnings: **_This fan fiction is rated **T** for Terribly Fabulous. Haha, j.k. It has naughty language and slightly sexual situations._

* * *

**Falling in Love (Is So Hard On The Knees)**

* * *

you think you're in love

like it's a real sure thing

but every time you fall

you get your ass in a sling

you used to be strong

but now it's "ooh baby please"

'cause falling in love is so hard on the knees

-Falling in Love (Is So Hard On The Knees)

Aerosmith

* * *

Kagome was jealous. 

She didn't consider herself a jealous person by nature, but just jealous over things that she thought she deserved. Well, not really deserved.. more like wanted.

Wanted really, _really_ bad.

Kagome's best friend Sango had everything. She was a beautiful girl with thick, long brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She was tall, well taller than Kagome, at 5'8 and had freakishly long legs. Once again, not so much freakishly long.. just too long in Kagome's opinion. The rest of her body was perfect.. full hips, a nice ass, and large breasts. Sango was smart, extremely popular, and (on top of everything else) dating the one guy that Kagome liked to fancy herself in love with.

Miroku.

Miroku was someone Kagome had known most of her life. She met him when she was 5 and he was 8, almost 9. Kagome was in the habit of following her big sister Kikyo around everywhere, wanting to be just like her. Kikyo had brought home friends from school one day. Inuyasha, a hanyou, who even at a young age had a crush on Kikyo.. and Miroku, a sweet, charming boy who had the bad habit of trying to get school girls to show him their panties. Kagome was allowed to play tag with them, herself being almost constantly 'it', and she immediately found herself drawn to the charismatic, self-professed ladies man (or boy).

Kagome didn't play very often with him and not at all once Kikyo went through her 'you're a baby and we don't like babies' phase, which she still seems to be going through at times. Another reason Kagome found herself in love with him, or so she thought, was he was her first kiss. She was 14 and just getting home from a boring day at school when Kikyo grabbed her and pulled her towards the well house. Kagome was too shocked to say anything, especially when she was thrown inside and into the waiting arms of Miroku. He stared at her for a moment and then bent his head down to hers. Kagome instinctively tried to back up, but found she couldn't because Miroku had tightened his arms around her. She didn't know what was going on, but decided she liked it very much when his lips softly pressed against hers. Kagome gently returned the pressure of her lips against his and gasped when she felt his tongue lick at her bottom lip. Miroku nudged his tongue between her lips and gently caressed it against hers, eliciting a little moan from the young, inexperienced Kagome.

Almost as quickly as it started, it ended. Miroku pulled away, gave her a breathtaking smile, and walked out of the well house. Kagome stood there for a moment, her hand pressed to her lips, and tried to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, but then she heard voices.

"Inuyasha stop laughing!" Kikyo scolded.

"It's j..just too fu..funny!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"I did the damn dare. Now Kikyo, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Miroku said in his deep voice.

Kagome felt her heart plummet. It was a dare. _Of course it was! Miroku is 17 years old, he has no interest in a 14 year old_. Kagome frowned to herself and decided to wait until she heard them leave before she exited the well house.

That was three years ago. Ever since then she had avoided Kikyo and her friends like they had the plague. She didn't want any of them to know how much the kiss meant to her. Kagome thought things would be easier once they went off to college. Apparently not, since Miroku was whisked back into her life by deciding that Sango was worthy of his attention. So now the 21 year old, and completely gorgeous, Miroku was around almost constantly. Kagome,17, and Sango, 18, were now seniors in high school and completely popular because of who Sango was dating.

Kagome was a pretty girl and she knew it. She also knew that she wasn't beautiful like Sango or exotic looking like Kikyo, but she was pretty enough. She was only 5'3 and very petite. She had a long, thick black hair to her waist and warm chocolate eyes. Her body was thin, too thin in Sango's opinion, and her breasts were small, but very nice. On the plus side, she had a very nice ass and nicely rounded hips. Kagome got her fair share of attention from the boys, but decided to stay away from the dating scene (especially since Inuyasha treated her like his baby sister and beat down anyone who even tried to ask her out).

Kagome stared at the clock on the classroom wall, hoping that the bell would ring soon. She just wanted to go home. Lately, the whole 'Miroku and Sango totally in love' routine was driving her mad. He showed up all the time. Drove them both to school and back, took them to lunch, shopping, whatever they wanted, he did. Kagome almost wondered when he found time for his studies.

Kagome liked seeing him, she really did. It just sucked when most of the time it seemed his face was super-glued to Sango's. No one knew that Kagome had a crush on Miroku, not even Sango. Although, Kagome began to suspect that Miroku himself knew, especially when he would catch her staring dreamily at him and just give her one his his knowing, and oh _so_ sexy, smirks.

The bell finally rang and Kagome slowly gathered her supplies, hoping to miss the rush of students (and more importantly, hoping Sango would leave without her). Unfortunately, the latter did not happen.

"Hurry up Kags! 'Roku is taking us to the mall to get outfits for the party tomorrow!" Sango's soft voice filled the now empty classroom. Kagome nodded her head, but didn't look up from her task. She followed Sango out of the classroom and down the long hall towards the school's exit, hoping she could think of something to get out of this.

All of her thoughts and excuses left her when she saw _him_. Leaning casually against the hood of his black, convertible mustang was Miroku looking absolutely delicious. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white, sleeveless shirt showing off the muscles of his arms. His hair was pulled back in its customary low pony tail and he was wearing _all_ of his earrings.

"He's soooo hot!!" Sango exclaimed with a dreamy sigh. Kagome immediately snapped out of her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, if you are into that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing."

Sango just eyed Kagome curiously before skipping off towards Miroku. Kagome tried not to watch as they engaged in a steamy lip lock, but, like a train wreck or some other natural disaster, she couldn't look away. She trudged towards the car slowly, hoping they would finish before she arrived. Once again, it seemed the fates were against her.

Five minutes later, they finally pulled apart and stared at Kagome in a dazed fashion.

"Oh, 'Gome, I forgot you were there." Miroku's deep voice could make any girl swoon, but at the moment Kagome felt like crying. _'It's okay Miroku.. just keep twisting that knife deeper into me. I'm fine, really. How could you not forget about me when your mouth is permanently attached to Sango's?'_ Kagome just shook her head and climbed into the back seat of his car.

The drive to the mall was relatively quiet except for the occasional perverted comments Miroku directed towards Sango. Sango would gasp and seem outraged, but the blush covering her cheeks told a different story. Kagome tried to block it out and vaguely realized that this seemed to be the longest drive to the mall she had ever been on.

* * *

Kagome found herself in one of the many teen oriented stores inside the mall and was staring at the shoes. _'Maybe stilettos? No, I already have too many of those. I think I'll just wear my black, knee high boots.. wait, how big are the heels on those.. 2 -3 inches? I don't want to fall on my face or even worse.. fall into some guy and have him grope me.. ugh.' _Kagome was snapped out of her musings by Sango's arm around her shoulder. 

"Are you ready for your date tomorrow with Kouga?"

"Oh yeah... Kami forbid if Kagome wants to go to a party without a boy attached to her arm."

Sango sighed, "Cheer up Kags, you've been so bitchy lately. Kouga is a nice guy and I hear he is a real animal in bed."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna sleep with _him_. No thank you."

"What's wrong with Kouga?"

Kagome rolled her eyes," Nothing, if you love the fact that every time I say hi to him he automatically assumes I'm his woman."

"Hey, atleast you know he's interested."

And with that, Sango skipped off to find Miroku officially ending the conversation. Kagome stared at the shoes a little while longer before deciding she was done shopping and was in serious need of a hot bubble bath. She left the store quickly and went in search of the two lovebirds hoping she wouldn't find them in the middle of some sort of make out session or any other compromising position.

The gods were against her.

After searching for a little over half an hour, she was partially unsurprised to find the two lovers sauntering out of the restroom, clothes and hair askew. Kagome was disgusted with them for doing the deed with each other in a public restroom and even more disgusted with herself for being jealous. She quickly said her goodbyes to the couple, claiming excuses of a migraine and the need to get home. Miroku offered her a ride, but she declined.. honestly, she didn't think she could stomach anymore of their displays of affection.

Kagome walked home quickly, hoping a bubble bath could relieve all the stress from the day.

* * *

"Kagome, I didn't mean it!" 

"Yes you did." Kagome pushed her way through a crowd of people, trying to reach the front door. Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and spun her around to face her.

"Yes, I did mean it," Sango admitted, "But come on.. you can't take things so seriously."

Kagome fumed, "I admitted to you, my best friend, that I've had a crush on your boyfriend since I was fourteen years old. Do you get mad like a normal person would? No. Do you sympathize with me like a friend would do? No. What does Sango do? Sango laughs in my face without a hint of remorse."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Geeze. It's not like you have a chance with him. You don't have the right...,"Sango eyed Kagome's chest, "..assets."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. And anyways, how do you know that I don't have a chance?"

"Because," Sango said while picking imaginary lint off her sweater," He told me you have the sexual appeal of a sock."

Kagome felt her world narrow to those five simple words. '_Sexual appeal of a sock. What a total fucking prick! He thinks I have the sexual appeal of a sock, does he? I'll show that sly pervert.' _

Kagome frowned at Sango, "Where is he?"

"Kouga? I think he said something about the keg in the backyard or something, but I'm - "

"No," Kagome cut her off, "Your boyfriend that's about to be castrated.. where is he?"

"Oh," Sango eyes cleared with realization, "Last I heard he was headed upstairs."

Kagome gave a quick nod of her head in thanks and headed towards the giant stair case. She was having a horrible night. She never wanted to come to this stupid party to begin with. Bankotsu was known for his outrageous parties that lasted all night, but Kagome was not looking forward to it at all. First, on the drive over Kouga could barely keep his hands to himself, his only saving grace was that as soon as he spotted the bar... he was gone. He didn't bother Kagome for the rest of the evening. Second, she confessed to her best friend that she harbored feelings for her boyfriend, which was laughed at and ridiculed. And finally... sexual appeal of a sock.

Enough said.

Kagome found Miroku easily enough. Flirting with some blonde girl in the hallway outside of the bathrooms. She walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, quickly dragging him away from the blonde.

"Wow, Kags. Everything alright?"

"You and I.. we need to talk. Now." Kagome pushed him through a door and shut it behind her, locking them in what appeared to be a guest bedroom. She walked towards him, watching as he backed up until his knees hit the bed.

"What's going on - " Miroku's words were immediately muffled by Kagome's lips pressing firmly against his. She pushed him into a sitting position on the bed and straddled his hips, never breaking pressure of the kiss. She ran her tongue slowly along his bottom lip, nipping softly every once in a while. He immediately opened his mouth and began flicking his tongue against hers, trying to taste more of her mouth. Kagome gently opened her mouth allowing Miroku the pleasure of fulling savoring her.

His hands were immediately in her hair, fingers threading through her lush, ebony locks. Her fingers found their way to his shirt, toying with the buttons before opening them. Their kiss seemed to deepen, each trying to relish in the delectation of the others mouth. Soon, they broke apart for air and immediately, Kagome started kissing along his jaw towards his ear.

Miroku let out an audible moan of pleasure when Kagome gently licked his earlobe. She slowly ran her tongue along his earrings before enveloping them in her mouth, sucking softly. She gave a slight tug, before pulling back and staring at him. His eyes were clouded with lust and his breathing was erratic.

"I want you Kagome," Miroku's voice was unusually husky, "I want you so bad, need you soo bad right now."

"No."

Time stood still for a moment and Miroku swore that he heard her wrong. Kagome continued to stare at him, before deliberately brushing herself against his erection(she enjoyed the sound of his muffled groan) as she stood from him. She backed up in measured steps, never breaking eye contact.

"Bet you didn't think a _sock_ could do that, did you?"

Her voice was firm as she smiled at him maliciously. She left the bedroom with her head held high and quickly made her way downstairs, leaving the party immediately. She had no idea where she had gotten the balls to do something so bold and she knew that the next time she sees him - there is no way she will be able to look him in the eye, but right now that didn't matter. All that did matter was that she left Miroku in that bedroom - hair mussed, shirt unbuttoned, lips swollen, and erection prominent - He was soo damn gorgeous!

_'Ha,'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'Sexual appeal of a sock my ass!'_

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!! And _Happy Belated Turkey Day_! 


End file.
